


Christmas 2019

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds
Summary: like 'Gabriel's Message'
Kudos: 1





	Christmas 2019

The dreamer lives a night in fantasy  
A life alternate locked in memory  
I am not real, her lover whispers tenderly  
Held muted in refection, rapture!

Though mother, sister, daughter, to her shame  
He fills her dreams but never speak his name  
As once unbound forever now her passions veiled  
Held muted in reflection, rapture!

The seasons blur and passing years take flight  
And truths that cut are sharpest Christmas night  
She keeps her vigil fashioned of his memory  
Held muted in reflection, rapture!

Now cover up her face and leave her be  
Most crippling of dreams lived endlessly  
I am not real, I never was; she keeps her peace  
Held muted in reflection, rapture!


End file.
